1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to power and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for generating electromagnetic waves. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for generating electromagnetic waves having millimeter wave frequencies using oscillators.
2. Background
Electromagnetic waves may have a number of different applications. For example, electromagnetic waves may be used in communications, remote sensing, navigation, spectroscopy, heat generation, weapons generation, and other suitable applications. One example of the use of electromagnetic waves in weapons generation is a directed energy weapon (DEW). A directed energy weapon is a weapon that emits energy in an aimed direction without the means of a projectile. The energy emitted by a directed energy weapon is transferred to a target for a desired effect.
For example, a directed energy weapon may emit electromagnetic waves in the form of microwaves having a frequency within a selected range. These microwaves may be millimeter waves. Millimeter waves have frequencies between about 30 gigahertz and about 300 gigahertz. Further, millimeter waves have wavelengths from about one millimeter to about 10 millimeters. The Active Denial System (ADS) is one example of a directed energy weapon that emits millimeter waves.
As another example, electromagnetic waves may be used to communicate between two locations. Electromagnetic waves in the form of a beam may be transmitted from a source to a target. The beam may be modulated to include information for communications. As a more specific example, a submarine on the surface of the water may transmit information to a ship using electromagnetic waves in the form of a beam.
Currently existing electromagnetic wave sources may require more resources for operation of these sources than desired. These resources include, for example, time, space, components, power supply, and/or other suitable resources. Further, currently existing electromagnetic wave sources may not have scalability. Scalability is the ability of a system to be physically expanded to handle growing workloads.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.